Danganronpa:Swan Song
by OwOchako-UwUraka
Summary: Danganronpa: Swan Song is a fanfiction written and thought of entirely by OwOchako UwUraka, the creator of this server. There is no fangame or web series for this, it is strictly a fan fiction based on the original franchise by Kazutaka Kodaka.
1. Prologue Part I

Peaceful.

That's the only way to describe the world at the moment; peaceful. People were strolling around their cities merrily, kids were playing joyfully, and birds were tweeting with a cheerful tone. It was perfect. However, to discuss the future of earth and humanity, two people met in a dark room. It was stuffed with papers spilling out onto the floor, schematics, computers hanging on the walls, fabrics in black and white colors, stuffing piled up high, peculiar red shapes, and much more.

Most of the drawings seemed to be of a bear with half of its face black and the other half white. The bear also had a peculiar jagged red shape on its face, as it what it appeared to be, an eye on the black half. The materials and stuffing were being used to make something. It seemed to be the exact same bear as the drawings represented.

The papers were scattered on a desk and on the floor. They all had titles scribbled on them messily. For example, one of the pages had '_Operation: Despair!'_ on it and another '_Backup in case Operation: Despair! backfires'._ But, there were a few more all over the enclosed space.

"So, you understand what you have to do, right?", One of the two people said to the other, who currently sat on a chair, flicking through some papers, taking in every single word and interpreting them as seemed rather focused but, eventually the person looked up at the other one, both of them having sadistic smiles and a hint of insanity in their eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do, Senpai." The other person replied enthusiastically, pleasing the second person greatly.

"And I'm only allowed to put this plan into motion if you perish, right?", The seated one asked, to which the one standing up, replied with a nod. "Exactly. I've taught you well, haven't I?" The person said with a proud tone, before heading over to a window, opening the curtains, which made sunlight enter the previously dark room and shine onto the duos skin.

"You can leave now sweetheart. Just remember the plan." The one by the window said. It was someone with a feminine figure and wavy blonde twintails. The visitor nodded and headed to the door slowly, however, before they departed, the visitor spoke for a final time.

"I will, and I won't let you down... Enoshima-senpai."

"Today's the day!", a young man thought to himself. This young man was on the taller side. He had dark brown hair, that was rather flat with a piece sticking up, ocean green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a whistle, which was dangling from his neck, along with a white shirt that was partially buttoned up, red swimming shorts and red sandals.

He was standing outside of a huge building. It looked like an older building , however, on the outside, it was in immaculate condition. It was a pristine white color and many windows could be seen. The outside wasn't exactly empty as some people could be seen there too, and most of them looked close to the young man's age.

"I can't wait for this! It should be fucking awesome!" I said to myself, fist bumping the air excitedly. "Today's the big day, after all!" Oh right, I forgot to clarify! I'm a new student at Ikesaino Institute. It's really famous! Like, seriously, it's about as big as Hope's Peak Academy!

Hope's Peak is basically the OG school. Rumour has it, Ikesaino is a partner school of HPA. It's where the students go to when Hope's Peak doesn't have any room left, basically making Ikesaino a dump for teens with Hope's Peak potential. But, being considered an Ultimate in general is an honor in my opinion. I mean, not everyone can earn that title y'know. Makes me feel kinda good about myself.

Oh right, where are my manners? I didn't introduce myself, did I? Well my name is Natsuki Mizurai, and let me get something straight. Yes, my name is Natsuki. And no, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. I mean, come on! I have a dick after all, not a pussy! Sorry, let me explain. Last night I went online to see what I could learn about my new classmates and people called me a girl based on my name. Natsuki is actually a unisex name; I wonder how many people actually know that?

Before my name complaint, building on what I said, I mentioned I researched my classmates last night, right? Then I might as well explain what I know about them! There are going to be so many cool people in my class. For example, a phenomenal actress will be here! She's a young acting prodigy. Nobody can even come close to matching with her gift of performing. Another classmate of mine is a singer from a really popular band. His voice is really unique and the vocal range he has is insane! Apparently there'll also be other people like: the Ultimate Archer, Engineer, Sailor, Cameraman, Basketball Player and many more! I'm so excited to meet them!"

Anyway, that's enough fanboying for now. I really should be heading inside after all. So, I grabbed my suitcase and strolled onto campus, being hit by a wave of mixed emotions the moment I set foot on the pathway leading to the grand academy; one of those feelings being…nauseous? My thoughts became scrambled and my sight had gotten blurry, as if I were looking through condensated glass. My voice became hitched in my throat as not a single sound exited my mouth. It's as if my vocal cords were suddenly split apart. Then everything went dark and silent as…..I went unconscious?!

"Oi, you awake mate?"

…..Huh? Who's...that? I...can see something, but not very well... My sight's still very fuzzy, but fuzzier than it was before…...all I can make out is something…...no someone, who must be wearing blue, white, and orange, they also seem to have pale skin…...their voice also sounds…..foreign?

"Can you hear me- To hell with that!- can you see me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hold on, I'm starting to see and hear a little better now…I think I can hear a little femininity in the stranger's voice, but what kind of accent is that? That isn't necessary at the moment though, where am I?

"Oi…OI! SNAP OUT OF IT SCALLYWAG!"

"What the-?!"

"Ow-"

My body jolted upwards quickly after that loud tone, but my head bumped into something; something pretty hard on the way up. Then, my eyes opened fully and adjusted to the surroundings and lighting. I seem to be in a…classroom? Well judging by all the desks, the podium up front and the blackboard, it's probably a classroom. But when did I get here?

"That hurt…'ey, you ok lad?"

Oh right, someone else is here. I almost forgot that- well more like entirely. I looked at the figure that stood in front of me. Well, there's no doubt. It's a she, judging by her...figure. She was wearing a sailor like outfit; a blue dress with a corset like belt thing, _(I don't know these terms I'm not a fucking fashionista, after all_) along with a silver locket around her neck and a blue hat on her head. Her hair is orange and done up in a fishtail braid swept to her right. She has brown eyes, pale skin, and an irritated and pained look too.

She was rubbing her head a little. Well, I guess I know what I hit earlier. I should apologize for that. I mean, making a good impression on my classmates sounds like a good idea.

"Sorry miss, you ok?" I asked, looking at her with an expression that I hope will also say '_I really regret hurting you miss hottie. I hope we can get along. Please go out with me!'_...shut up she is hot ok?

"I'm fine. Anyways, do you know something about this?" she asked, looking me in the eye confused. Did the same thing happen to her? By that, I mean, the whole getting knocked out and then waking up here ordeal? Maybe I should ask her a few questions about that?

"Excuse me? Did you happen to fall unconscious outside?" I asked her, gaining a look of interest from the foreign female.

"Yeah, why? Did the same thing happen to you?" she asked me, placing her hands on her hips... her pretty slim hips… I'll shut up now.

"Yeah? Then you woke up here like me, right?" I added to which she nodded.

"Well technically I woke you up, but yeah. That happened to me too," she replied. "Well I take it you're also a freshman here? At Ike...psycho?" the girl asked with a look on her face that said '_God I hope said that correctly_'.

She's definitely not from Japan, so, maybe Europe? Or America maybe? I don't know. Geography isn't my strong point.

_Back to the conversation with the foreign beauty_-

"Actually, it's Ikesaino. You're not from here, are you?" I questioned, causing her to get an embarrassed face, then she sighed. "It's that obvious, isn't it? Yeah, I'm from the UK.

The name's Rowan, Rowan Douglas. And I'm here as the Ultimate Sailor, how about you?"

The girl, whom I now know as Rowan, said.

"My name is Natsuki, Natsuki Mizurai. Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself with a smile, which the British girl returned. I think we'll both get along pretty well; our talents do kind of work together.

"Nice to meet ya Natsuki. Anyhow, shouldn't we try and figure out what the bloody hell is goin' on 'ere?" she asked, looking around the room with a slightly worried face. Well, I can't really blame her. Who wouldn't be concerned after waking up somewhere you've never seen before?

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea, Rowan." I agreed, standing up and getting out of the chair I was in for some reason. Was I carried here by someone after I passed out? Hold on... I needn't bother focusing on what happened while I was asleep. I should try and figure out what's going on right now in this moment.

First of all, it might be a good idea to check out this classroom to see if there are any hints here as to what's going on. However, from what I can see, it's just a regular classroom with desks, chairs, a whiteboard, a podium for teachers, and ceiling lamps. But, there are some peculiar things in this room For instance, there are metal plates covering, what I assume, are windows. Perhaps I can try and loosen them? But before I could even touch, them I was prohibited from doing it.

"I've already tried that. The plates may be rather thin and seem easy to remove, but it's impossible to even budge them. The buggers seem to have been drilled into place!" Rowan said; well that's one way to crush my idea.

But, if I can't do shit with the windows, then I might as well look at the wall. I noticed some sticky notes there. Maybe they have some sort of message or clues on them? So, I walked over to them. Yeah! There is something written on them!

"Did ya find something mate?" Rowan asked as she came to my side as she realized what I was looking at. "Oh yeah! I noticed these earlier. I would've mentioned them, but I don't understand these symbols." she admitted with an aura of embarrassment and shame surrounding her.

"That's no problem Rowan. Kanji isn't exactly easy to read, as I've struggled a lot at first."

I said with a chuckle to try to make her feel better, which I think I did, because she sighed in relief afterwards and laughed a little. Ok! now back on topic, the kanji roughly means…

"_Be in the gym at 8pm_.That's what these symbols mean. Do you know what the time is?" I asked, but I got a shrug in response. Clearly, she doesn't.

"I didn't exactly check out the place, since all I did was fiddle 'round with the windows. And then, after I spotted you, tried to get your sleepy arse up." she responded.

Dammit! How are we supposed to know the time- hold on… there's a clock right above the door! "Hey Rowan? There's a clock right there!" I said happily, pointing at it, attracting the girls attention in a good way.

"Really?!- OH FUCK YEA- OH SHIT! WE GOTTA GET A MOVE ON LAD!" she yelled afterwards, grabbing my hand, dragging me through the door...What the hell?!

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked the girl. Then, I was soon confused as she came to a halt. Looking around confused, she started to become a bit panicky; jeez she's panicking and not even at the disco.

"The time on the clock…it said ten past eight and I really didn't plan on being late… now we've got to find that poxy gym." she said anxiously. "Well shit! Guess we should hurry then. But, how are we supposed to find the damn gym?!"

"Hold on! There's a map of the place over there! We should be able to find the place on it!" I heard the Brit exclaim with happiness, dragging me over to it so we could both scan it.

Hm...so according to this map, we have to go...that way! I grabbed Rowans hand and ran in the direction the map, heading towards the gym with the sailor in tow. Eventually, we've arrived at our goal.

"JEEZ SLOW THE FUCK DOWN NATSUKI!" she yelled, but I didn't listen. I don't want to get in trouble for being late! Anyways, I pushed the door to the room open and was hit… I was hit with a wave of emotions: happiness, anxiety, excitement…and for some reason, fear...


	2. Prologue Part II

I entered the gym grasping Rowan's hand, being hit with a wave of emotions, happiness, excitement, anxiousness, and fear, for some reason- that's a bit weird, being scared on my first day, but I shouldn't focus on that right now. At the moment I need to make sure I don't get yelled at by the teacher.

"Hey look! Two more people have come!"

The sound of a new voice echoed throughout the room and the arrival of me and Rowan attracted everyone's attention to the doors we just stormed through,and damn I feel awkward now! Everyone's gaze is looking at Rowan and I. ( I'm not one for attention ok!) "Hey everyone, sorry we're late." I apologized on mine and Rowan's behalf,she just gave me a confused look, of course, she doesn't understand Japanese, does she? "I just told them we're sorry for being late." I explained to her in English, then she nodded in understanding.

"Ohhh, are you a foreigner then?" a feminine voice asked in English, so I turned to where the voice came from and felt my cheeks heat up. She. Is. THICC. Her thiccness rivals Rowan's! The girl has brown curly hair done up in a side ponytail,pale/slightly not pale skin, I don't know how to describe it, nice legs and light purple eyes. Oh yeah, I should probably describe her outfit too.

Well, she's wearing shorts, giving me a good view of her thighs hehe, ok calm down Natsuki,this is not the time for these thoughts! Onto her attire, the shorts are a dark grey shade paired with some red suspenders hanging from them, very nice. She has blue sport shoes, red knee socks with a white stripe running along the top, and a dark bluey grey t-shirt with a Union Jack on it, the British flag, is she british too?

"Yes, I am! Are you from the UK too?!" the sailor girl next to me asked enthusiastically, to which the brunette shook her head, "I'm not from the UK, I just speak English, and Japanese and Chinese and Afrikaans and Portuguese and many more." ,the girl explained. Hold on, I think I read about someone like her online! "Hang on, are you the Ultimate Po….Polo thingy? I read about you online last night." I asked, to which the new girl giggled. Cute.

"The word you're looking for is Polyglot, and yes that's me! I'm Mogura Engika, the Ultimate Polyglot, happy to meet you two!" the girl, who I now know as Mogura said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki Mizurai and this is Rowan Douglas, she's the Ultimate Sailor." I said formally introducing myself and Rowan to Mogura, she has a really nice name come to think of it.

"Okay I see! Well it's a plasir to meet you both! And what's your talent Natsuki?" Mogura asked, "Oh yeah, ya never told me mate, what got ya 'ere?" Rowan questioned too. "Ah yeah, I never did tell her, did I?" Sorry! It slipped my mind earlier, I'm the Ultimate Lifeguard!" I said with an embarrassed smile, I seriously need to get my thoughts in line. "That's a cool talent!" Mogura complimented me, "Say, do you want me to introduce Rowan to everyone while you do so yourself, Natsuki?" she offered. Well I do wanna introduce myself to everyone, but is it a good idea to leave Rowan's side? She is a bit hard to understand at times." Rowan looked quizzically at the both of us twisting her head back and forth. "I think I heard the gist of wot you said! You said sumthin' about my ass didn't ya?! " the redheaded girl said with a frown, "Wait what-" I said before Mogura cut in giggling. "Sorry Rowan, we were just caught up talking about you and no, nothing flirty about your butt sailor, Natsuki just wanted to make sure you were okay with me being your translator."

"Oh if it's only that then yur off the ere' hook Natsuki. Ya' go and mingle with the others an' find out anythin' useful." Rowan said smiling confidently. I guess Mogura and I must have been talking in and out of Japanese rapidly for her to misinterpret our chat and assume we were talking about her sweet ass!

Ok, who should I start with? "Hey hey! You look like a strawberry and vanilla ice cream with chocolate topping!" a voice, a high pitched one, exclaimed from in front of me, it's a short, a very short girl, probably the shortest here. Smiling from ear to ear her expression reminds me of a grinning demon with light green eyes that seem to glint as the gym lights reflect off them. She's got slightly darker skin, light tan in appearance, and freckles, bright blonde hair with a pink tinge on the tips of it along with a tiny clip with a blue heart on it. Her outfit is a dark gray denim dungaree type dress with an off shoulder pale purple top that seemed to have black fingerless gloves on it, like a glove shirt I assume, kinda cool.

Her legs were covered with white and purple striped socks, or tights? I can't tell to be honest, but she's wearing pink slippers, did she leave her house so quickly she didn't have time to put proper shoes on or something? Heck, is she even old enough to be here?! "Hey, I'm Natsuki Mizurai, the Ultimate Lifeguard! How about you?" I introduced myself politely but with a feeling of discomfort, I seriously doubt she's old enough to be a high school student.

"The name's Megu, Megu Tohana! Now I know you're wondering if I'm a high school student, but I'm old enough to be here and I'm here as the Ultimate Podcaster! Feel free to call me Meg Tsuki-kun!" the energetic girl said. Hm, now that I think about it, her voice does sound a bit familiar; "Hang on, are you on the podcast 'Murako''? If so then I've listened to you a few times!" I exclaimed, "I can't believe that the girl behind that voice looks like a child!".

"Heh, you better fucking listen- I can top you as fast as I can talk!" Megu added with a sinister tone. WOAH, WHAT KINDA 360° PERSONALITY FLIP SHIT WAS THAT?!

"No need to be scared, Megu does that rather frequently." a new female voice spoke up from behind me, "Who's that?!" I said a bit louder than intended. The new voice walked around to stand next to Megu- I mean Meg, and put one hand on Meg's head goodnaturedly. "Hold up, are you-" I trailed off a bit stunned at who was standing before me. "Ah, I assume you of know me, if you know who I am, then you probably already know that I've been admitted here as the Ultimate Vlogger, Yuna Bihoe." Yuna said. "Your favorite girl posting to all platforms 365 days a year!" Yuna's easily the most famous and popular vlogger in the world, her beauty and personality are unmatched by other vloggers. You'd have to be living under a rock to not know who she is! Can I just say she looks even more beautiful and stunning in person?! Her blondish-brown hair is so smooth looking and neatly combed to the right side, her baby blue eyes are hypnotizing and the beauty mark under her right eye is so adorable!

"YUUNAAAA! WHY DID YOU TELL TSU-TSU NOT TO BE SCAAARED?! YOU KNOW I LOVE STARTLING PEOPLE HAAAAAAAARD!" the tiny podcaster complained. She's acting like a kid- well that doesn't really surprise me to be honest, with her appearance she could be a kid, but she's definitely not an innocent kid, not with that devilish smile. "Megu, we've discussed this a lot, you don't need to be scary to prove your age, being scary just makes people believe you're a kid even more." Yuna sighed, ruffling Megus hair making the podcaster pout and crossing her arms, adorable but unnerving at the same time!

Yuna, on the other hand, I have to admit, she's giving off a more...how do I put this...mature vibe than she usually does in her vlogs. There's a certain air of calmness and refinement surrounding her. She's wearing a pink dress with short see-through sleeves, the skirt has two layers. Her hair is pinned to the right with a small pink heart. She's also got a pale pink handbag too, the shade of it matches her shoes, they're pumps with pointed toes and a strap around the ankle,Yuna's also wearing thigh high pink stockings. Ohhhh they're nice on her, very nice.

"So, you must be Natsuki, the lifeguard." Yuna interrupted my train of thought. Hang on she knows ME? ME?! "Y-Yeah, that is me, but how did you-" I uttered in shock, she gave a coy smile in return, "Yeah, I went on a forum last night to learn about everyone here, well learn what I could at least, and you happened to be on it!" the vlogger said. Yeah my face feels like it's on fire with embarrassment and a bit of happiness too right now; "Although I honestly thought you would be a girl." she added. Well now I'm sad. With a quick wave and smile Yuna walked away having noticed Megu trying to scare others.

"Damn, that's a bit harsh isn't it?" A new voice spoke up, definitely not a female one. I turned to the left and saw a significantly shorter boy, he has blondish gray hair with one strand that matches Yuna's hair. He's got green and round eyes, pale skin, a striped zip up jacket, jean shorts and oceany green shoes. Well he's definitely got good style, I'll say that much. "The name's Jura, Jura Yasarobo." he said with a fox like smile. Well I don't recall seeing his name on the forum last night, what's his talent? "Well I'm Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard. Nice to meetcha Jura!" I introduced myself to the short guy. Heh, he seems like fun to spend time with.

"Sooo, I noticed you were eyeing glances at Mogura and Yuna~" the boy said with a cocky expression. "W-Was it that obvious?" I asked timidly. "Yes, yes it was that obvious mister Mizurai, couldn't help but notice you stealing glances at some of the girls" Jura commented with a smirk, "But I don't blame ya, I mean I'd be lying if I didn't say I've also been doing it." he added. Ah, a fellow normal teenage boy, we'll get along pretty well. "Oh, well then I've gotta work on making less obvious then." I muttered and Jura nodded "Hey, what's your talent? You didn't tell me." I asked. "Oh, right. Ultimate Thief at your service here." he responded. "So make sure not to get on my bad side unless you want to lose some of your stuff." the blonde boy added with a smirk. Yeah, I definitely will try to. "Well it was nice meeting ya Jura, anyway I've gotta meet everyone else now, I'll definitely talk to you later!" I bid farewell to my short classmate and walked on to someone else, hmm who else is there? There are still plenty of people left to approach.

Someone spoke up from in front of me. I barely even noticed how close he got! "I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible, the name's Haruma Korusashi and I'm the Ultimate Hitman, that's all you're gonna know about me." Haruma is a pretty tall guy, and pretty ain't just referring to his height, he's not particularly ugly, he has clear looking skin but there are dark circles under his eyes, and unconsciously yawning a lot. Insomniac perhaps? Haruma's also got a pink striped dress shirt with a brown vest over it, along with matching trousers and dress shoes,definitely looks fancy-shmancy. His eyes are a pale washed out orange and his hair is dark purple-red shade, he's wearing a brown fedora too so that makes it a little more difficult to determine his hair color.

"Well my name is Na-"I was quickly cut off by the hitman. "Yeah you're Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard. I overheard you talking to the others, now that we've done the introduction crap. Scram. I don't care to hold a dry old conversation anymore." Wow he's fucking cold, well killers usually are cold and unempathetic, of course that's based on movies I've seen sooo, yeah maybe I won't talk to him...yet. "Ok ok, no need to get your pants in a twist, ah, see ya later." I said goodbye to him before heading to another crowded area, the people here seem a bit more social.

"I just saw you talking to Haruma, he didn't insult you, did he?" someone inquired, My eyes widened in recognition at the guy casually strolling over to me. "Judging by your face I'm guessing I don't need to introduce myself, but I'll do it anyway just for show." He said winking. "I'm Eijiro Gakutau,the Ultimate Singer! I hope my tunes can brighten everyone's hearts!" the slightly shorter blonde said enthusiastically. "I-I'm N-Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate L-Lifeguard, nice to meet you!" I greeted the famous boy, I am such a big fan of his music! I feel so honoured to be his classmate!

If you didn't know him, you wouldn't believe he was a huge star, he looks pretty average in my opinion, he's got the sides of his head shaved with the rest of his blonde hair upwards, his eyes are purple and he's wearing a peach colored sweater with music notes on it, underneath that was a shirt with a pale purple or blue ribbon-bowtie looking accessory. His trousers are a dark gray and he seems to be wearing comfortable dark purple loafers, can't blame him they are hella comfortable. Speaking of comfortable, he has this relaxed but energetic air to him.

"Heh, nice to meet you Natsuki! You also wake up in a classroom?" Eijiro asked me, wait it happened to him as well?! "Yeah, I did, I was in the same classroom as Rowan!" I explained with a slightly excited voice, but the only reaction I got from Eijiro was a rather confused one, "Uhh, who's Rowan?" the singer asked. Ahh right, she hasn't introduced herself to everyone else yet. I turned around to look for her,she was with Mogura talking to a girl with dark green hair in twintails, aww she looks so happy~

"Rowan's the girl I entered the gym with, she's over there with Mogura." I explained to him, pointing at them in the distance, then the singer nodded in understanding "I see, well others were kind of blocking my sight so I didn't really notice her, sorry!" he said with a slight embarrassed blush. "D'awwww no need to be ashamed Eijiro-kun!" another person said loudly,then someone appeared from behind Eijiro, wrapping an arm around the blonde and causing Eijiro to give a high pitched scream from the sudden action.

"H-Hey, don't creep up on people like that! Whoever you are!" I exclaimed a tad annoyed, then a new face appeared from behind Eijiro, who was still getting over the scare. It's a guy with curly wild pink hair, hey he also has an ahoge thingy like me! His eyes are red and he seems rather smug, yeah I don't think I like him at the moment. He's wearing a purple hoodie with different shades and a skull on it. This guy is also wearing a combo of leggings and shorts...well that's a first for me, the leggings are a pale grayish bluey-purpley color and his shorts are a dark gray with two patches on each leg, one was a white and magenta ying yang and the other was the word 'edgelord' in pink writing, yeah he seems like an edgy pinkette's shoes are a bit weird thought, not the colour they're pink, that doesn't surprise me, but there are no laces, what kinda daredevil is he?

"Yoooo, you also got an antennae, lemme touch it!" he yelled, lunging towards me with his hand reaching for my hair. OH FUCK NO! A loud slap sound rang throughout the room, then I got back into focus, the guy who ran at me was now on the ground with a big red mark on his cheek, in the shape of a hand. Oh my god, did I do that?!

"O-Oh my god, I'm so- " I started to apologize, but a little short devilish blob spoke up. "Hey hands off Suki!" Megu said threateningly, but the reaction we received from him was not the one I expected, instead of anger, it was delight...I think. "You got attitude, I like that mister!" the boy said. Did….did he just mistake Meg for… no he couldn't have. "Is that a compliment or something?" Megu said perplexed. Ignoring Megu's comment, the weird boy continued, "Anyway,I think you should know my name, I'm Yaro Daikuma, the Ultimate Daredevil, better remember that name coz you'll be screaming it soon~" Yaro said with a certain kind of tone, I shivered at the comment making the hairs on my neck stand up, I hope he doesn't mean it like that.

"N-Nice to know that, I guess? I'm Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard." I greeted, being a tad unnerved by this energetic child. "Ohhh,well nice to meetcha Natsu-sama~" he said with a suggestive voice, ok that's the final straw I'm getting far away from this creep, "Ooookayyyyy I have other people to meet, I'll talk to you again…...!" I said quickly before backing off in a random direction, no idea why but I have a feeling that Yaro is bad news.

Anywho, I've met Mogura, Megu,Yuna, Jura, Haruma, Eijiro,Yaro, and lovely Rowan, so eight classmates now, that leaves seven for me to meet. Who should I talk to next?


	3. Prologue Part III

" God, that Yaro weirded me out." I muttered, placing my face in my hands and groaning, I hope noone else is gonna be like him. As I walked away I felt a pair of hands on my arm, squeezing it a little- nope squeezing it a lot! Damn, this person has a strong grip game, I hope they don't leave any bruises. The grabbing didn't really bother me to be honest, then their hands went from my arms to the chest area, making me move and turn to where the hands came from quickly, a little too quickly, slight head ache, fan-fucking-tastic.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any discomfort. Anyway, it's nice to meetcha!" the voice asked, now that I'm not distracted, hopefully I can see the mysterious groper- oh my god, she's cute. Like, really cute. She has dark green hair with a slightly brighter green tint on the tips of it tied up in high twintails, her eyes are a pastel pale green and roundish with a slight wing to them, which I've gotta say, she pulls off really well along with pale complexion. Now besides her cute face, her body kinda blows the cuteness away, with a fairly well filled out chest and slim waist. Her outfit is a combo of a pale blue jacket with black trims, a cream colored top, dark gray trousers reaching her ankles, where dark purple shoes began to come into sight. There's also a cute tiny wrench-shaped hairclip in her hair. Huh, what talent does she have- wait, is she the engineer I read about online?

"Hang on, are you _the _engineer?" I asked the girl, to which she gave me a slightly surprised look, "Yeah, I am! I take it you've done your research? huh?" She responded with a flattered smile, and I just replied to her question with a quick nervous nod. "Anyhow, I'm Mayuree, Ultimate Engineer at your service!" the girl introduced herself, that's a cute name. "I'm Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard, also at your service." I said with a smile. Hey, did she even say her last name? Maybe I just missed it.

"Awesome sauce! You must be the gentleman Rowan told me about then~" She said smugly, HANG ON! Me, a gentleman!? Well damn, that's one hell of a compliment! "Y-Yeah I guess… Say, what's your last name? You didn't mention it when you introduced yourself." I inquired, but she chuckled awkwardly at the question and rubbed her neck, did I overstep and offend her?! "Oh my last name? It's nothing important, it's just a real bitch to pronounce y'know? Don't wanna have new peeps be biting their tongues!" she explained. Well that seems like a valid reason to me, I won't pester her for it in that case. "Well if that's more comfortable with you Mayuree, I'll gladly comply with your wishes." I stated with a smile, gotta keep that good impression! "Hehe, you really are kind Natsuki. I hope we get to know each other better." The engineer spoke with a smile. "Hey before we go meet the others, can I continue with checking out your body?" Her question caught me off guard and we just met... but heck why not?! This cutie seems to be totally into my physique! "Sure! Um… go right ahead!" I said nervously. "Thanks Natsuki you're the best!" Mayuree replied cheerfully. Before I could say another word she became a little green blur checking me out from every angle, her hands feeling every muscle in my abdomen, arms, legs, feet, you name it! "I know this must be totally embarassing for the opposite sex to be feeling you up-" Mayuree said in between bending my arm up and down. "I-It is kinda unnerving to be honest..." I replied. Mayuree continued to fill the space for me "-I'm currently doing research on inventing new types of prosthetics for athletes and war veterans that kinda thing y'know?" She said quickly. I gave an understanding grunt in response as she ran her fingers along my jawline. "Okay you're all good to go!" She suddenly said, giving me a solid slap on my ass. "T-Thanks!' I squeaked out, my face flushed with that oh too familiar burning embarrassment.

With that we went our separate ways

The nearest person- well, more like people, were a boy and a girl. If I'm honest the girl does look familiar for some reason, she's very short, I'd say… around the same height as Megu I think, and the guy was a little taller than the girl. The girl has glasses, purple feminine eyes, pale skin, black hair tied into a high ponytail pulled back with some kind of flower hairpin with pink tints to it. A greenish sweater over a white- or is it a just a bright mint color? shirt with a pale green tie that has a brighter sun pattern on it, cute. She's also wearing a tight dark green skirt, gray-purple tights and gray boots with a white fur trim to them. Well she's certainly stylish, her outfit really accentuates her bo-

WOAH!

Okay, I am ashamed of myself for not noticing before now, but this girl is filled out! Her breasts are a little bit straining against the fabric of her sweater which complements the natural hourglass figure she has with her tiny stature. Anyway onto the guy, he's noticeably taller than her, but not super tall, like I'd say he's just a little taller than Jura, he's got purple hair, tealishy squarish shaped eyes and pale skin. Now onto his outfit, he's got a big brown bag, seems heavy, a blue elbow length shirt, white jeans, brown shoes and a purple puffy...vest thingy, looks waterproof though.

"Hi, do you two have a moment?" I asked the duo, and they both looked at me, the boy a little annoyed and the girl seemed...I dunno neutral? "Sure, I guess" the short, stacked girl said, tugging at her sweater nervously, "I'm Hanako...Hanako Jozenai, Ultimate Actress." the petite female presented herself, ohhhh so she's an actress, I must've seen her in a few movies then, probably why I recognize her, but wow she seems shy, I always thought people in the acting industry were confident and stuff, guess I was wrong… unless of course she's acting.

"In case you were wondering, I'm not pretending to be shy sir, I...I just don't want to act like someone I'm not here." Hanako added, ahhh I see,well I can see where she's coming from,I'd hate to fake my personality just to make friends, Hanako's earned my respect for being honest. "Ahh ok, well kudos for being honest, I like honest people! The name's Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard! Nice to make your acquaintance Hanako and….I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked,looking at the purple haired guy.

"Oh, I'm Tadao, Tadao Fumakuro, the Ultimate Cameraman." the boy said with a smile, ahhh now I can understand why they were talking to each other. " Ohh, you guys must know each other then, you've probably worked on a few movies together!" I said, well questioned, more like a mix of both I guess? "Yeah! The biggest project we've worked on together is 'The Warlock of Oz', made a lotta cash in the box office!" Tadao exclaimed with excitement, oh yeah I had to do a presentation on that movie in middle school! "Ahh,so that's where I know you from then." I muttered, Hanako must've heard me because she looked away with an embarrassed pout, " I-I've also starred in 'Lawfully Blonde' and 'The Riddance', they're both huge films you might know too." she whispered shyly, ok I've definitely heard of those films before, not sure if I ever watched them though. "That's super awesome! Say,is it all right if I hang out with you both later? I really wanna know more about you!" I asked the two, Hanako just nodded a little and Tadao just shrugged "Well if you want to I won't stop ya." he said. I said goodbye to the two before heading over to another person.

It's another girl, she's sat on the bleachers by herself, well I ain't letting her be lonely! She has blonde hair that's really short,I think the style is called cropped? Her eyes seem to be a pinkish shade, her skin is also pretty pale. She's wearing what looks like a typical schoolgirl outfit, dark blue sailor shirt with a thin red bow under the white..flappy...neck things, still no damn clue what they're called. The skirt is red with a plaid pattern, underneath the skirt were pale gray tights met with brown boots on her feet. This girls arms are covered in bandages though, did she get hurt or something? On her right hand is a glove that only covered her middle and index finger, strange, who would wear that kinda glo-ohhh, now I think I understand. There's a quiver on her back filled with arrows and a bow, she must be the Ultimate Archer I read about then.

" I noticed you were looking at me,what do you want?" she spoke up suddenly, jeez that scared me! " Ah, sorry, I just haven't introduced myself to you yet, is it ok if I do that now?" I asked her, a little bit nervous, yeah I think she'd be able to kick my ass. " Oh, sorry for sounding so cold mister, just not having the best day" she said with a slightly more upbeat tone, standing up and holding her hand out for me to shake, which I gladly took, " I'm Rona Itesei, the Ultimate Archer, although the quiver probably gave that away, I hope we can get along." she greeted me with a small smile, aww she's adorable. " Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard. Nice to meet you as well Rona." I responded with a warm smile, Rona seems like a nice girl.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki, say, can I ask your opinion on something?" the archer inquired, well I can spare some time for a question, right? " Sure, what's up?" I replied, then she sighed in relief , " Good, I want your opinion on what you think is going on here. The situation of course." Rona said bluntly, huh, that's a good question. " I think we're meant to wait for the entrance ceremony to begin." I answered,then she just sighed again, " That's...nevermind. What I'm trying to say is that it's a bit strange, isn't it? We're supposed to be in a super occupied school and the entrance ceremony was meant to begin ages ago, but there are no faculty members or students besides us. I expected to see people besides you guys.", she explained, "Oh, that's a good point Rona, but...maybe they're waiting to jump out and surprise us? Like a surprise party!" I theorised with stars in my eyes, well at least I feel like there were.

" Hmm, that could be it, although I highly doubt it. Anyway, thanks for answering my question. I assume you still have some people to talk to, so I won't keep you busy any longer. I guess we'll see each other later!" Rona said with a smile. Not gonna lie, when I read about an Ultimate Archer online I expected some cold, blunt, anti social person, not a kind sweetheart like Rona, of course she has a more sophisticated way of speaking, that I kind of expected, but she's nicer than I thought she would be. "I definitely will, ok I'll speak to ya again later Rona!" I said, waving goodbye to her. She waved back and sat down again, getting lost in thought, huh, she seems really focused, well I better continue meeting everyone.

Who next? "So doc, what would ya recommend?" a loud voice said, so naturally I turned in the direction it came from and saw-WOAH! That's….one tall dude, definitely taller than me and Haruma. He's got dark skin, his head is shaved on one side and the other side has blue hair, like a slightly more saturated sky blue shade. His eyes are grayish green and he's wearing a blue basketball uniform with a teal thirteen on the front, must be a basketball player. His shoes are different shades of blue. His right hand is also bandaged up, well if he's a basketball player then he must have some kind of injuries. "Oh, looks like someone wants to talk to us, hey dude!" the tall buff guy exclaimed rather suddenly, pointing at me and grinning.

"Ah,well nice to meet you!" a different, much more softer voice spoke, it came from a girl who popped up from behind him. She has short red hair tied into two low twintails, yellow eyes, pale, very healthy looking skin too. She's also…..a little bit taller than me...never met a girl taller than me before, but I won't judge her or anything based on her height. Anyway, she's wearing a pale gray polo neck under what seems to be a doctors coat, well the buff dude did call someone 'doc' before, must mean her. She's wearing some cropped jean shorts that went down to right above her knee and white shoes.

"Yeah,nice to meet you both too!" I responded to the duo, so I guess I can call these two the giants of the group then. The redheaded girl spoke up "It'll be helpful to know one anothers names for the future, my name is Emika Tasaru, Ultimate Doctor! If you're not feeling well or if there's any kind of strange feeling in your body, just come and find me!" she said, Emika's a cute name "But I do have boundaries! So don't expect me to help with _every_ weird feeling you get in your body, ok?" the doctor added with a slightly sterner face, I am kinda confused by what she means by that, but I won't pester her for details.

"Let's put that aside for now and continue sayin our names doc! I'm Akiyoshi Tsuketo, best basketball player in the business! But feel free to call me Aki!" the guy stated loud and proud. "You seem like an athlete, what's your name and ability candy cane?" Akiyoshi asked me,ok where did that nickname come from? " Natsuki Mizurai, Ultimate Lifeguard, nice to meet you both." I said,earning me a wide grin from Aki and a regular smile from the doctor ,I assume they're happy about my talent? Or something like that...I mean being a lifeguard is a lot more than running around the beach shirtless, so yeah that lifeguard show with a movie, they're both totally lying.

" Lifeguard? That's awesome! Say ,how's your basic first aid knowledge, Natsuki-san?" Emika inquired with a slight sparkle in her eyes, aww adorable." I wouldn't call it shabby, but it's not exactly the best." I answered the doctor, " Really?! Oh my god it's so cool to have a classmate who knows about stuff as simple as that! Do you mind if we spend some time together? Maybe I can help you with first aid basics!" the redhead offered, well I ain't got a reason to refuse, so I just told her yes, earning an enthusiastic squeal from Emika, adorable. " Hey! Don't leave me out of the convo!" Aki interrupted,oh yeah,I forgot he was here too,"Well, you definitely have the body of a fellow fit fella, we should work out some time!" he said with a big thumbs up, definitely sounds like fun, "Sounds cool! Ok, I've still got, like, one more person to meet-" I was cut off mid sentence by the doctor " Ah, you must mean Naoki, right?" she asked, I haven't met a Naoki yet, so yeah, probably.

" Must be, I ain't met someone called Naoki so far" I replied, getting a nod from Emika, " I see, well I'll accompany you in that case." she said, taking my hand and leading me to a corner with someone curled up in it, head buried in their knees. Emika knelt in front of the person, tapped their head gently and the person looked up, allowing me to get a slightly better look at them, I can't really tell if it's a guy or a girl, but their face has masculinity in it,so maybe it's boy? Plus Emika said the person I haven't met is called Naoki and that's a male name, I think, so yeah, maybe it's a guy.

Emika moved her hands, making some kind of symbols, secret language of something? Or maybe….is that sign language? The person looked at me, they have gray hair tied into two twintails. He's got gray brownish eyes, really pale skin and a mask covering his mouth, it's black with a smile on it, is that weird or cute? This Naoki dude is wearing cream colored trousers with brown boots with laces that reached just under his knee and a white t shirt, along with some sort of cape-jacket thingy with sleeves and visible white stitching on the hem areas. Around his neck is a...phone of some kind, he's also clutching a mint green stuffed bunny, aww cute.

" Natsuki? Is that really your name?" a new voice said...a robotic one at that, so I looked at where it came from, the guy on the floor was now holding the phone thingy in his hand, is that where the voice came from? I just nodded with a smile and held my hand out " Yeah,that's me. I'm the Ultimate Lifeguard, nice to meet you!" I told him, but the dude just raised an eyebrow, eh? " Naoki has really bad hearing problems so he can't hear you Natsuki." Emika spoke up, ahh that explains the eyebrow,but why's he got a phone? "I see, well why does he have a phone thingy?" I asked the doctor, then she replied, " He's mute, can't say a word.", makes sense I guess, " Well, can you tell Naoki that I'm excited to get to know him?" I said to Emika, and she nodded, doing the hand things again, yeah definitely sign language, then her turned to me and his mask formed a wide smile, then he entered something into his phone.

"I hope we become good friends, Natsuki-san. I am Naoki Sabing, the Ultimate Dollmaker, pleasure to meet you." the voice, which is definitely coming from the phone, said. In return I just smiled and waved again, kneeling besides Emika, who gave me a small thumbs up. Well that's everyone now, hopefully the ceremony starts soon.

Then, a strange voice rang throughout the speakers on the stage, it was rather high pitched and had some sort of strange tone to it. It was full of glee without a doubt, but it also made me feel sick to my stomach for some reason, what the hell? The peculiar voice then spoke, and the way it spoke each word sent a shiver of discomfort down my spine, and whenever I get that feeling, it usually means something bad is going to happen.

"Is everyone acquainted now? Kehehehe, let's get this show on the road then!"

**A/N:I am so sorry for the late update,life has gotten pretty bizarre for me since the last update but with all this time I have thanks to quarantine,I should be able to post a bit more often now!Anyway that's all the classmates introduced,who do you like the most so far?**


End file.
